Excusas
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: ¿Por qué ella me importa tanto? Solo son tonterías, ¿oh no?


Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Excusas

Miraba las estrellas en las afueras del monte plateado, mi ultimo recurso para convertirme en un entrenador mas fuerte y por fin vencer a Lira. Mis pokémon comían muy felices cerca del fuego para luchar contra con un frió casi incomparable gracias a estar tan cerca de la cima donde podía ver los pequeños copos de nieve desviados por el viento, aunque esto no parecía importarle a ninguno de ellos. Yo me encontraba un poco alejado recostado en las raíces de un árbol.

Ahora que volteaba a verlos me quede volteado viendo a Crobat, hace un tiempo ya que el había evolucionado, pero aun no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba totalmente consciente que mi trato con los pokémon no era nada justo, o al menos así era al principio, cuando yo solo los veía como las herramientas que mi padre, Giovanni, me había hecho ver. Y creo que de no ser por ella, jamas hubiera cambiado de parecer.

Un tenue calor aparece en mis mejillas al pensar en ella y en la sonrisa que siempre me da cuando me derrota. Cualquier persona que me viera pensaría que es un clásico sonrojo por la persona que te gusta, pero como Lira es solo mi enemiga, claramente es culpa de la fogata que ya debe de estarse haciendo muy grande y generando mas calor, solo me sonroje en el momento exacto de pensar en Lira por mera coincidencia.

— Feraligatr, pistola de agua a la fogata, antes de que se incendie algo—le ordene inmediatamente. Todos mis pokémon se miraron confundidos, probablemente conscientes de que el viento era mucho y que se veían mas copos que antes, pero Feraligatr no tardo en cumplir mi orden y apagar el fuego. Luego los guarde en sus pokeballs, ya habían terminado de comer y no había necesidad de tenerlos mas tiempo afuera.

Es curioso como antes solo los tenia en sus pokeballs y los llevaba al centro pokémon como único lugar de cuidados, y siempre los tenia la mayoría del tiempo en sus pokeballs para que no trataran de escaparse sino los veía. Ahora incluso de vez en cuando le doy pokochos y hasta Feraligatr pasa algo de tiempo acompañándome. En otro tiempo pensé que esto era un tontería inútil, hasta que ella intervino.

Flash Back

Golbat acaba de derrotar a otro enemigo sin problema alguno, lo mire fijamente esperando por fin esa brillante luz cegadora que indicaría que esta evolucionando, pero nuevamente, nada, el solo me miro confundido sin saber que pasaba. Yo solo me enoje mirándole con fiereza.

— ¡¿Por que no has evolucionado?!—le reproche iracundo y harto de tener que estar horas y horas en esta tontería. El solo se sorprendió por mi reacción poniendo sus alas enfrente de el temblando de pavor, como si esperara que le golpeara a o obtuviera aun mas gritos de mi parte, lo cual merecía por tenerme esperando tanto tiempo.

— No lo lograras así— oí una voz femenina mas familiar de lo que desearía. A pesar de todo me gire para encontrarme a Lira, sin importar del contexto de su oración me estaba dando una sonrisa, mientras un Togetic revoloteaba a su lado mirándome con curiosidad-y con aun mas curiosidad-a mi Golbat— ¿que no sabes que para que Golbat evolucione se necesita que tenga una gran amistad contigo?

Al decir eso fruncí el ceño antes de añadir—obviamente eso es una tontería de entrenadores blandengues como tú, de seguro estos confundieron el duro entrenamiento con ese estúpido lazo y eso es lo que falta para que evolucione—mire hacia el Golbat, aun cohibido detrás de sus alas como un cobarde, le mire con mas enojo—solo que es demasiado débil para hacerlo.

— No, no, no—decía Lira negando con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados, yo como siempre le mire escéptico. Ella sin importarle mi mirada se acerco un poco mas aun con Togetic siguiéndole sin rechistar y con una sonrisa—tienes que ser amable con los pokémon para que estos evolucionen, darle amor y cariño—al decir estas palabras agarro al pokémon volador y lo abrazo acariciando su cabeza, este reía divertido, disfrutándolo bastante—y no solo con los pokémon que evolucionan a base de amistad, ¡sino con todos tus pokémon!

Volví a bufar, esta vez era mi turno de negar con la cabeza. Ella sin duda alguna era muy cursi creyéndose esas tonterías de ser bueno con los pokémon, y yo ya lo tenia muy en claro: la única forma de que estos inútiles evolucionaran era el entrenar hasta que lo hicieran.

Escuche el ruido de las hojas indicando que ella ya se estaba yendo por el camino por el que fue. Yo no me moví hasta que no pude escucharla, aun molesto por sus estupideces y por la inutilidad de Golbat. Lo mire nuevamente, el no había cambiado de posición, fijándome en que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me viera, me acerque y contra todo lo que ambos hubiéramos esperado que hiciera alguna vez, le acaricie la cabeza, el aparto las alas mirándome con mas sorpresa aun que antes. Ni siquiera yo creía que estaba dispuesto a hacer las tonterías que Lira me decía.

Fin del Flash Back.

Comencé a seguir los consejos de Lira a partir de ese momento, no porque creyera que tuviera razón, solo lo hacia porque no perdería nada con intentarlo, ademas, seguiría entrenando duramente. Una vez que comencé, en un par de días Golbat había logrado evolucionar en un Crobat. Se que no era necesario que siguiera tratándolo como lo trate después de lo de Lira, y obviamente no tenia la obligación de hacerlo, mucho menos con mis los demás. Pero algo dentro de mi, algo que no se porque era respaldado por la sonrisa que Lira siempre me brindaba, hizo que comenzara a tratarlos a todos mejor. Ahora todos me saludan con entusiasmo al salir de sus pokeballs y me sonríen, incluso apostaría que en una situación de riesgo, ellos arriesgarían su vida por mi.

— Y todo gracias a ella—suspire mientras acariciaba mis brazos tratando de mantener el calor, demonios, debí de dejar el fuego en de decirle a Feraligatr que lo apagara. Pero ya era para arrepentirse, después de todo, no tenia ningún pokémon de fuego para que lo encendiera. Lastima que el Typhlosion no estuviera aquí, de seguro el encendería el fuego.

Ya podía imaginarme la sonrisa burlesca de ella por pedirle ayuda, y aun así, el imaginarme sus resplandecientes ojos que aun siendo cafés brillaban mas que los anillos de un Umbreon hizo que el sonrojo de antes volviera. Gruñí aunque mi deseo de calor se haya vuelto satisfecho. No entendía el porque me sonrojaba si ya la estúpida fogata se había apagado, aunque mas enigmático aun, era el hecho de que había comparado los anillos de un Umbreon al brillar a la necesidad de huir con los ojos de Lira.

Flash Back.

Por fin, horas de entrenamiento estaban a punto de dar frutos. Lira estaba acorralada junto con su Typhlosion a punto de caer de agotamiento, no importaba que mi equipo estuviera derrotado-al igual que el de ella-o el hecho de que mi Feraligatr estuviera en el mismo estado que su primer pokémon. Todo se reduciría a mi siguiente movimiento, con el cual toda esta rivalidad entre nosotros habría acabado, y no tendría que buscarla nunca mas.

_Nunca mas volvería a verla_, al cruzar ese pensamiento sentí mi estomago retorcerse junto con una leve pero destacada punzada en mi corazón, haciendo que nublara mi mente casi olvidándome de la batalla. Agarre mi cabeza, tratándo de volverme a concentrar, sin tener mucho éxito, en mi mente solo resonaba esa frase y el hecho de que eso me doliera si bien eso no tenia sentido.

— Feraligatr, cara susto—me vi diciendo nuevamente sin pensar, reaccionando al darme cuenta que con eso me había condenado. Mire nuevamente hacia los pokémon, Feraligatr me había hecho caso sin rechistar y había ejecutado cara susto. Lira me miro sorprendido, ambos sabíamos que eso solo disminuiría su velocidad, pero en lo eso no evitaría que su Typhlosion hiciera el ataque final de esta batalla.

Lira se quedo viéndome sorprendida, confundida, y sin entender porque, juraría que en sus ojos brillaba un pisca de preocupación. Esto no tenia sentido, ella me miraba a mi y no al combate, por el cual no debería estar preocupada ya que con mi estúpido movimiento, ella haría que terminara todo. Volviendo en si, dejo de verme y dirigió su vista a su pokémon.

— Army, usa Estallido—le pidió a lo que este no tardo en realizar. Sin importar los niveles en el cual le hubieran disminuido la velocidad, sabia perfectamente que este era su ataque mas poderoso, y que no fallaría sin lugar a dudas. Rocas con fuego cayeron sobre Feraligatr, y el no tardo en caer al suelo debilitado.

Yo estaba congelado, anonadado y sobretodo, desorientado. Esto no tenia por que ser así, yo debería de haber ganado y terminado con toda esta rivalidad que había comenzado el día en que me tropecé con ella al huir de mi padre y convertirme en el mejor entrenador. Pero algo dentro de mi había impedido que lo hiciera dictándole el ataque incorrecto, ¿Pero que cosa pudo haber sido que...

— ¡Silver!—mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por la misma que me había vencido. Levante levemente la mirada con ella acercándose corriendo hacia a mi a toda velocidad, mirándome muy preocupada en vez de con esa sonrisa que consoladora que siempre me brindaba cuando me derrotaba— ¿estas bien?—pregunto sin tratar de ocultar inquietud hacia mi, poniendo su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla en su grácil contacto que solo ella hubiera sido capaz, sintiendo cierta calidez al darme cuenta de que ella había estado preocupada por mi acción, importándole lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y por mas que odiara admitirlo, esa no fue la ultima vez que me había sentido dichoso por causa de ella. Ella no me habia visto desde aquella vez, pero yo si a ella. En un par de ocasiones el destino había vuelto a cruzar nuestros caminos, encontrándola en pueblo Paleta recibiendo un Charmander del Profesor Oak, no olvidaba la tonta sonrisa que había puesto mientras ella abrazaba al pokémon bebé con gran alegría. O como se había lucido al luchar contra el mas grande entrenador que había existido en Johto y Kanto, Red, con el cual después de una intensa batalla, había logrado obtener la victoria y brillar como la primera estrella en el firmamento.

Cada noche recordaba eso, no había sabido de ella desde entonces, pero siempre la veía nuevamente, cada vez que algún pokémon mio me mostraba una sonrisa, podía recordar su terquedad al ver que yo no escuchaba sus consejos, inflando sus cachetes cual tierna Jigglipuff. O en las estrellas recordando su hermosa sonrisa a la cual me había vuelto adicto recordándola por cada estrella que viera. O en el fuego recordando el suave tacto de su mano al preocuparse por mi, no como un rival o incluso quizás mas que con un amigo, sino como con alguien que de alguna manera, se había vuelto irreemplazable.

Sople cual necio, alejándome de todas esas cursis ideas de las cuales me había encontrado envuelto desde que la vi la primera vez en Kanto. Estos pensamientos solo eran porque me lastimosamente me había contagiado de sus melosidades, el sonrojo solo era el por el calor que esta chaqueta estaba haciendo, y el retumbar en mi corazón solo era porque estaba presionando mi mente con tontainas y eso me había acelerado. Aunque en el fondo, mi mente, justo en el rincón donde había dejado mis sentimientos enterrados y que Lira estaba volviendo a sacar, sabia que esas solo eran simples excusas, porque mucho tiempo pasaría, antes de que pudiera aceptar, que todas estas excusas jamas opacarian el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, por fin he escrito algo de esta pareja, ya bastantes ganas que tenia de hacerlo, y por fin, me llego la inspiración *-*.

Antes de que alguien pregunte, no, la protagonista no se llama como yo solo porque quisiera o porque en el juego uno puede ponerle el nombre al pj como desee. En realidad este personaje se llama Lira, sino me creen pueden ir a consultarlo en la wikidex.

Con respecto a las referencias, todas son completamente correctas. Revise en la wikidex y toda la información esta bien.

Y como ultimo detallito, el nombre del pokemon de Lira. En realidad le puse así porque así le puso una amiga-justamente la que me inspiro para escribir eso-pokemon, que también es un Typhlosion.

Bien, eso es todo, se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
